The EagleFeather Quill
by Kibz
Summary: Even Draco Malfoy is susceptible to bursts of Christmas cheer and, to her surprise, Ginny finds herself the recipient of one such occurance.


**Disclaimer: I opened my presents this morning in hopes that J.K. Rowling had given me the rights to Harry Potter...alas, it was not to be.**

"Damnit!"

Of course that stupid quill just had to snap on her, didn't it? No matter that it was her last one and the last Hogsmeade visit had been just a week ago. Now she'd have to owl home for more and her mother would be upset because for such everyday, mundane things quills were ridiculously expensive, especially the eagle-feather ones that Ginny preferred.

Maybe she should have paid more attention in Divination. Then perhaps she would have foreseen her quill shortage and bought some at Flourish and Botts when she'd had the chance. It wasn't likely, though. The concept was lovely and all, but the actual application of Divination seemed like a load of rubbish to her. Of course, it didn't help that she was next to useless when it came to gazing into crystal balls, reading palms and interpreting dreams.

So, as she had not been blessed with a natural affinity for the subject - Ginny snorted, cursed was more like it, if Trelawney was anything to go by - she had not known she would be lending out nearly half a dozen quills to her classmates and forgetting to ask for them back.

Then there was the one that had been crushed into the mud after she stumbled over a twig when she was on her way to Care of Magical Creatures. Stepping on it had been rather unlucky, especially seeing as how she'd only just begun using it that very day.

She sighed, and glanced around the room for someone who might have a spare quill to lend her. It was Christmas Eve, though and she hardly expected anyone to be in the library with her. After all, she was the only one who Snape had assigned that ten foot essay to, wasn't she? Merlin, it was bloody unfair. No-one should have homework over the holidays.

It was times like these when she hated being right. The library was practically deserted. Madam Pince was organizing a shelf near the back of the room, but other than that she was completely alone.

That was until someone strode out of a corner that had been just out of her line of sight. Of course, it just had to be Malfoy, the egotistical ferret who had made her life something close to Hell more than she would have liked, which was not at all. She figured it must run in the family; after all, it had been his father who had slipped her a malevolent diary into her possession.

Apparently feeling someone's eyes on him, Malfoy looked around, an icy look firmly in place. Before she could look away he noticed her and, seeming to take her look as an invitation, he made his way over to her table.

Ginny could feel her facial muscles transforming her exasperated expression into a glare. If he wanted to make her life miserable, she'd do her best to return the favour and do the same to his. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to see if she could burn a hole through his head. It wasn't working, but then again, telekinesis had never been her forte.

Ignoring Ginny's hostile gaze, Malfoy pushed one of her books to the side of the table and perched, half sitting, half standing, in the space it had previously occupied. He adjusted his robes slightly before looking up and refocusing on her.

"Alright, Weasley?" One side of his mouth was quirked upwards, in a strange half-smile that had Ginny catching her breath in amazement. She'd never seen a real smile on his face before. Usually he could be found with his features twisted into an arrogant expression or a haughty sneer.

One of his white-blonde eyebrows rose, and Ginny flushed as she realized she'd been staring and could barely remember the question he'd asked her.

"Yeah. Um, fine. I'm fine." Her face grew even darker as she tripped over her words. Merlin, she was being ridiculous. There was no need to stammer; it had just been a simple query. Surely it was Malfoy's fault. She was usually more put together, but she always seemed to fall apart a bit around Malfoy.

Whenever he insulting, her the sharp tongue that had even her oldest of brothers cringing slightly was notably absent and the best retorts she could come up with were usually mildy pathetic at best. She knew she came off as somewhat of a limp noodle around him; just another Weasley, except a girl this time and therefore not as noticeable. She glared at him again and reiterated herself in hopes of improving upon the usual stuttering and messed up half-sentences that she always blurted out when near Malfoy.

"Perfectly fine."

The boy - no, man, Ginny decided, glancing at his broad shoulders - in front of her seemed disbelieving.

"Oh, and you blurt out expletives on a regular basis, then?" He chuckled a bit, glancing at her beet-red face and flustered expression.

If it had been possibly, her face would have become an even brighter red after his last comment. She hadn't known he'd heard her curse earlier. "I broke my quill, if you must know, Malfoy." Ginny sniffed and sat up straighter, attempting to regain her composure. The last thing she wanted to do was seem weak in front of someone like the Slytherin currently sitting on her table, who would be sure to use it against her.

Malfoy seemed unaffected by her attempt and continued to stare at her for a moment. Then, slowly, as if unsure of his actions he reached into his own bag and pulled out a quill of his own; eagle-feather, her favourite type.

"Malfoy?" Inwardly, Ginny winced. To herself her voice had sounded hopeful, and that wouldn't do at all. More likely than not, Malfoy was just going to taunt her. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done so; taken something she'd wanted awfully and holding it just out of her reach.

Continuing on as if she had never spoken, he gently pulled the remains of her quill out of the fist she'd made reflexively when she'd first seen him and replaced it with his own. Then, finally, he spoke.

"It's Christmas tomorrow, yeah?" He tugged softly on a lock of her hair. "Consider it a present. From me to you."

The table shook as Malfoy slid off of it. He tucked the pieces of her quill into a pocket in his robe, then reached up and flicked the end of her nose with a perfectly manicured finger and sauntered out of the library, leaving Ginny to gaze after him in astonishment.

A few minutes later, she returned to her work, the eagle-feather quill held gently in her grasp and a slight smile playing about her lips.

-----

**AN: Awww, isn't Draco adorable? Hopefully this one is suitably fluffy for the holidays. And only a few days late, too! Leave a review, please? Thanks :)**


End file.
